my boyfriend's mikayla?
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley is scared to come out so Lilly helps her sign up online for a blind date and she gets paired up with the most unlikely person ever. Femslash Mikiley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

"Lilly... I don't know. I'm just saying that I'll go crazy without someone soon." Miley let out, rather frusterated towards her bestfriend. "You're not gonna get anyone unless you come out already. What, are they supposed to automatically know you're gay and walk over and ask you out?" The blond asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not sure if I want everyone to know." She said quietly.

"How do you even know?"I mean you've only dated one guy." Lilly said sarcastically. "Well, when we broke up and I got jelous... It was jelous of him, not Mikayla. She's just so... god, don't get me started.Guys don't make me hot like she does, Lils." Miley admitted. She noticed Lilly had turned red. "Have you even kissed a girl?" She asked as she looked at her feet. "No... but I want to." She answered quietly. "So... why don't you?" Lilly asked quickly. "What are yo-" Lilly cut her off... with her lips.

Miley's eyes went wide. she was so shocked that she didn't do anything untill her friend broke the kiss. Both of them instanly wiped their mouth with the back of their hand and made an eeech, sound, then looked at eachother and laughed. "Lilly..." Miley was unsure of what to say. "I just wanted to know. No biggie, I'm definitely straight Miles." She chuckled. "Yeah, I know I'm gay. It's just weird to kiss you, because you're like my sister, you know." Miley explained. "Yeah, yeah, save it, you know you secretly loved it." Lilly joked and pushed Miley's shoulder, who just rolled her eyes and sarcastically responded. "Ofcourse.

She had been flipping through a magazine and suddenly her eyes went wide.She slapped Lilly's arm repeatedly until she finaly asked what she wanted. "Oh, my gosh this is perfct Lilly. It's safe, and it's for gays and lesbians too. It's like... destiny that we find this. Come on let's go sign up." Miley screeched and then grabbed Lilly's hand and went upstairs to get the laptop tp sign up for a love match site, but for teenagers instead of adults. Hoping she'd find the someone she wanted.

"So, they pair you up and they give you screen names and stuff so that you can talk to eachother before the date?" Lilly asked excitedly. She was almost more excited than Miley. "Oh, man I hope I get someone awesome." Miley whined. "Who knows maybe you'll end up with the... woman of...your dreams?" Lilly said unsurly. "Nice try Lils, and thanks." Miley deadpanned and pat her best friend on the back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Lilly and Miley bolted through the door of the Stewart's house and ran up the stairs practically shaking with anticipation. Miley got on the computer and had recieved the screen name that was given to her in her email from the site and looked at Lilly. "Should I sign on right now... or would that be too desperate?" Miley asked. "Oh just sign on." Lilly said as she waved her hand in Miley's face. "Hmmm Mickeystar59... That's a cute name. " The brunette observed.

She signed on and instantly started talking to the mysterious person, it took hardly no time for them to start joking. She thought it would be awkward and full of silences since she didn't know her, but it was like they instantly clicked.

**Smiles4miles: **Haha, I know what u mean, I thought it would be so awkward talking to a stranger. but that opening line just pretty much topped everything else I've ever heard.

**Mickeystar59: **Well, on my favorite movie he said that if you talk about anything random it could start a conversation. 'do you like cheese?' is like the perfect random thing haha

**Smiles4miles:** Ha I love that movie. She's the man is like perfect. Amanda Bynes must have had to hold herself back from laughing so many times.

**Mickeystar59: **It is so hard to stop laughing when you're trying to be serious. Hey we should see a movie for our date since we like comedies so much.

**Smiles4miles: **Omg we definitely should. Then it will be all dark and you won't be able to see my face turn red when I get embarrased because my laugh is terrible.

**Mickeystar59: **Oh hush I'm sure it's fine, everyone hates their laugh. Hahaha. Oh no mines terrible too. Well if we're both embarassed I guess there isn't anything to worry about then is there?

**Smiles64miles: **Well... I guess not. wow, you are such a charmer, I like you already and haven't even met you yet... oh gosh I hope that doesn't sound desperate.

**Mickeystar59: **blushes oh come on, I'm not that good. You don't sound desperate trust me, I've met some pretty desperate people.and I gave up and decided to do this whole dating thing because I'm sick of all the weirdos out there.

**Smiles4miles: **Haha tell me about it I keep getting asked out by guys and I'm getting tired of saying no thanks I'm taken. pretty soon they probably won't believe me anymore.

**Mickeystar59: **Haha yeah all of my people would go crazy if they finally saw me dating a guy.

Lilly turned to Miley. "Umm that's wierd... she said all of my 'people' instead of friends. " Miley just hit her side and told her to scoot over.

**Smiles4miles: **Haha yeah I'm so sick of them it's not even funny.rolls eyes

**Mickeystar59: **Lol, yeah. Oh man I'm sorry I have to go do something important, but I'll see you Friday right?

**Smiles4miles:** No problem. Ofcourse you'll see me. I'll be the only person wearing a name tag with the name cheese on it.

**Mickeystar59: **HAHA that is awesome, we should seriously do that, it would be so funny, and maybe take away awkwardness a bit.

**Smiles4miles:** Ok, cheese it is, I'll talk to you Friday I guess?

**Mickeystar59: **Ok, talk to you Friday, later cheese, lol.

**Author's note: this might be oeither a story or a two shot I'm not sure yet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Dontown hannah montana**

**Miley's Pov** from now on (it's easier to write in someones pov with two girls lol)

I walked up to the curb by the movie theatre nervously. Whoever it was that I talked to, Iwanted to meet so badly I felt like Friday couldn't come soon enough. I wanted to look good, and I wasn't sure exactly how good to look because I didn't want to look like I was asking for it. I wore a short skirt and a teeshirt, knowing that the theatres get rather hot when they are crowded... or when you get a little more than friendly with your date.

I looked down and straightened out my skirt, then pulled my shirt down noticing I had a bit of skin showing between the hem line of my shirt and the waist band of my skirt. I chuckled when I straightened out my shirt because of my name tag. Cheese. I actually wore it, hoping my date would do the same. I looked up and noticed a few reporters standing around. I could have sworn I heard one of then say the word cheese. _Reporters don't just say cheese they take pictures without you knowing. _I thought to myself as I walked coser to see what was going on.

Mikayla was standing there grinning, her hand over her chest. "Who knows, I can't give it away, it might be for a new movie, new show, I can't say why I'm wearing it, you'll have to wait and see." She said while laughing. Then locked eyes with me and her eyes drifted to my name tag and then back to my eyes. She grinned and said excuse me to the reporters and waved to them before walking over to me.

She put her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet nervously. It was interesting to see her nervouse I thought I'd never see Mikayla like this. "Soo..." She said, looking at the ground. "Uh... yeah.Wow, I didn't know you were..." I wasn't able to finishe my sentance. Mikayla's eyes were so much nicer than I remembered. "Well, I haven't exactly told anybody except for my best friend." She said quietly. "Same here." I admitted then held up my hand. "So, um, want to go to the movie?" I asked, trying to change the conversation. "Yeah, wich one do you want to see?" She asked me and her eyes sparkled as she looked at me questioningly.

"I, uh, you pick. I'm bad at picking movies." I let out bashfully, I was surprised at how much of a like able person I was set up with. "I don't know if that's such a great idea, If I pick the movie then I get to be the guy and try to make moves on you all night and not let you buy anything..." She teased me, then raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that doesn't sound too bad right now, except you know I hate it when guys don't let me pay for stuff it's annoying. I hate expensive gifts too, and flowers and chocolate, because I'm just terrible like that and send it right back to them when I get it." I teased her right back and Mikayla laughed, making my brain go haywire from that heavenly noise.

"So you don't want me to pay for anything but you want me to make a move? I think I can do that." She said slyly as she grabbed my hand and my heart skipped a beat. Then she pulled out her wallet and tugged me toward the concession stand. "I'm also a popstar so I can break the rules everynow and then as well." She said as she paid for two tickets to a movie that I didn't even catch the name of because I was too busy looking at... _Mikaylas butt? Cutt it out Stewart, she catches you and she'll think your a perve. _

Mikayla turned around and asked if me wanted anything to eat or drink and being my nervouse self I said no thank you. I didn't want to spill my drink of get stuff stuck in my teeth and get embarrased in front of Mikayla of all people. She smiled sweetly and we went into the theatre to go sit down. She walked slightly ahead of me, still holding my hand. Our fingers weren't intertwined, but hey we hardly know eachother give her some time to get it right. We ended up sitting right in the back. Hmmm I wonder if she would try something.

We were the only people in the row, hardly anyone was there yet.We were waiting for the movie to start in silence when she suddenly looked at me. "I hate to be so forward about this, but, I think I've met you before... Correct me if I'm wrong but you look exactly like Jake's ex." Oh boy I almost forgot about that, I almost got her fired. "Yeah." I answered quietly scared that I just ruined everything that could have happened tonight. "It was funny seeing you jelouse when I talked about how cute he was. I had you ging the whole time." She let outa laugh. There's the cocky side of her that I was worried wouldn't show up.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I got jelous, at first and then, well... I started talking to you and I wasn't jelous of you I became jelous of him truthfully." I batted my eyelashes and she put away her lopsided grin and replaced it with a sweet one. "Awww, so you liked me after you met me?" She asked. "Well, yeah how else could I know if I liked you or not?" I asked and she looked at me funny. "Most of the time, people say that they are in love with me that I've never even met before just because I'm famous. I got sick of the fake love and wanted real love so.. here we are. " She rubbed my thumb slightly with hers. "Yeah Sick of guys loving my boobs and not loving me... that's why I'm here." I chuckled and She just stared at me for a seconf and then said wow.

"What?" I was worried I did something. "Your laugh is amazing. I can't believe you don't like it." She mumbled. My face got hot. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond. "Thank you, so much, I mean, woah you're so much better than I exected." I said nervously. "You were scared you'd get a homicidal maniac as a date too huh?" She asked and shook her head. I couldn't hold back a laugh she was too funny. I think I could find real love with her. Just like both of us are looking for.

The previews started and she kept her eyes on me a few more seconds after I turned to look at the screen. I could feel her watching me. I wondered if she could feel me do the same aftershe looked at the screen and I turned to look at her. She's even more gorgeous than I remembered. I scanned her face and when my eyes landed on her lips... I wondered if we would kiss during the movie, I mean, we have met before so technically... Mikayla put her hand over her mouth as she laughed. It snapped me out of my thoughts as I realized I'd been staring.

I tried to watch the movie. I guess that Adam sandler and some fat guy getting married isn't as funny as we thought it would be. Everytime she laughed it would send shocks all through me. I'd start to get ingto the movie then as soon as I started to laugh, she would too and I'd turn purple and mentally yell at myself, not to look at her. My hand was sweaty too. She dropped it the first time she laughed, and I moved it into my lap, not daring to try to grab hers again.

I wiped my palm on my skirt and moved my hand to put it on the rest and it hit hers. She looked at me and... I think she blushed. She shly and extremely slowly put her hand ontop of mine then just adjusted it so that we were back to holding hands again. I guess she liked it too. Her hand was almost as sweaty as I thought mine probably were. Adam sandler was about to kiss his lawer... whose a girl and Mikayla looked at me. I turned my head and noticed she was looking at my lips this time instead of me looking at hers. She turned her body a bit, facing me more, I figured I should too. I turned and she smirked slightly. I bit my lip and looked at her hoping she could read my mind. _Are we gonna kiss? _I was silently asking her.

She let go of my hand and put it on my shoulder. She leaned in and I almost thought she was going to kiss my cheek, how lame is that? She whispered in my ear and gave me chills, all over my body. "Is it to early for me to be all hormonal like a guy and ask you to kiss me?" She pulled back and I nodded, then shook my head. Wow, I'm probably confusing her. She raised an eyebrow, and I tilted my head, practically getting halfway out of my seat, and diving right for her lips. Wich are very soft by the way. I kissed, she kissed back. Oh you should have seen it, it was amazing. I harldly know her... but If there wasn't anybody here, I could probably just take her right here in the theatre right now, even though it was just on the lips.

It ended to quickly, but I was too scared to kiss back again so it was just left at the two and I leaned back in my seat, she sighed and leaned back in hers. This lasted about five seconds. Becaue they were making out rather heavily onscreen. I whipped around, grabbed her face, and smashed my mouth onto hers. She tickled my lips with her tongue and I gladly let her massage mine with hers. I came really close to moaning because she was so good, but before I could, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I broke the kiss to see who it was.

I pulled my phone out and Lilly had sent me a text message: _Why are you making out with Mikayla?!? I thought you were supposed to be on ur blind date???_

I looked up and the blond was a few rows ahead of us next to Oliver. She turned around and waved. I sighed and texted back: _I __**am **__on my blind date ___

She looked at her phone that at me, openmouthed for a few seconds and then turned around and sunk down in her seat. I think I could get used to getting envied like this.Mikayla kissed me on the cheek and put her head on my shoulder. I think I could get used to her as well.

**Author's note: I'm pretty sure Im gonna make it a story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah montana**

The rest of the movie was great. We mostly sat there, her head on my shoulder, my arm somehow managed it's way around her, I don't remember doing it though. Actually I never even noticed until she giggled because I was stroking her ribs with my thumb. She started this thing where she would put her hand on my knee, thenslide it up a little bit, my grip would tighten on her and she'd look up at me and giggle and the put it back on my knee again. Sometimes I'd put my hand on the back of hers until it got uncomfortably hot, then I'd move it ans it would start all over again. I can't complain though, I secretely liked it.I think it was her way of flirting but I'm not really sure.

So here we are, outside of the movie theatre, She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as soon as we stood up to leave and now we're still holding hands. I didn't think I could connect with someone that fast, but I guess I was wrong. "So..." She directed towards me, absolutely beaming with hapines in her little lopsided grin. I laughed slightly and teased her."Sooo?" She dropped my hand andput her hand on my hip and pulled me closer and then kissed my cheek.

I can't help but smile at how cute she is. "Sorry I just had to." She explained as she blushed. Before I could say anything she asked if she could walk me home and ofcourse I said yes, I just hoped... well prayed my dad wasn't home, it was one thing if he caught me with a guy on the front steps, but I'm not sure what he would do if he caught me with a girl out there.

She slowly slipped her hand off my hip and grabbed my hand. Did I already mention how much I love how affectionate she is? We walked mostly in silence, both of us grinning from ear to ear, glancing at eachother and giggling when we both did it at the same time and caught eachother's eye.We were almost to my house when I broke the silence. "So is your favorite goudda?" She looked at my confused. I scoffed and then explained. "Remember on the movie he asked if she liked cheese and they said something about goudda and she sent it to him and they fell in love." I said, trying to say it all dreamy. She burst into laughter as we started to head up my porch stairs and we stopped close to the door.

She finally managed her laughter and looked me in the eyesfor I have no clue how long, but it didn't bother me because I did the same back. "I had fun Mikayla." I said quietly, kind of scared to ruin the moment. "Me too." She said, then stepped a little closer. She dropped my hand and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.Her hand stayed on my cheek and I swear my heart skipped a beat. It's like we've already kissed yet I'm nervouse about doing it again, why does that happen?

Her eyes went from my mine, to my lips, she bit hers and then sighed and started to pulle her hand away slowly. I guess maybe she was scared to move to fast since she _was_ making all of the moves tonight. I was fast though, I grabbed her hand and part of her wrist and blurted out, "Aren't you gonna kiss me?" She stopped and smiled. "I was thinking about it." I just nodded sarcastically and then stepped closer, we were practically touching our bodies together. I leaned in and tilted my head, she did the same and put her hands on my hips as I put mine around her neck.

I caught her bottom lip with mine and we didn't break the kiss for practically a minute. I think that was just the best kiss I've ever had my whole entire life. It was more passionate than the one in the theatre, and I could tell how badly she wanted to make it right and it was perfect. I could barely breathe though and I have to admit it made me a bit light headed afterwards. Now I know why they always rest their foreheads together in movie and stuff whenever they kiss, because they can't hold their heads up. We stood like that for a minute or two, forehead to forehead, listening to our hard breathing untill We were finally able to catch our breath.

We broke apart and kissed one more time quickly before she left and I went inside and upstairs to go to bed and dream about doing the whole entire night over and over again because it was so perfect.

**Author's note: I'll get to the story soon, lol, i just have to make it happy before I start to cause problems, Oops Did I just hint at whats gonna happen???? LOL **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

I woke up to my daddy humming and pulling up the shades in my room. "Hey darlin have fun last night?" He asked as he sat on the edge of my bed. "Uh... yeah, it was...great, morinin to you too." I mummbled groggily. "Oh it was great, so what did you do, you never said who you were going out with." He shot back quickly. _Dang Flabbit, I think he must have seen us last night on the porch. _"Yeah, I saw." He answered my confused expression, he's like a mind reader somtimes I swear.

"Well, daddy, I don't really know how to explain..." I tried to think of a way to say that it was just a friendly kiss, but I know that wouldn't be convincing at all."Explain why you went out on a date with somone that hates Hannah Montana? This should be fun." He said sarcastically and clapped his hands together. I never even thought about that. I forgot all about her hating Hannah because she's so cute that I couldn't exactly concentrate.

"Well, we like eachother and Lilly said we should date so we did and that's what happened?" I answered it like a question. "Oh... so Lilly convinced you to date Mikayla? Do you like her for real Miles, I don't want you to get hurt if she finds out your Hannah." He said in his protective dad tone. " I do like her, so much, I think that she might even understand if I tell her." I answered. I thought he was gonna be mad that she's a girl, not that she's my enemy. _It's not like I'm sleeping with her anyways. Hahaha, sleeping with the enemy. _I almost laughed but managed to hold it in. "Okay bud, just be carefull." He said as he rubbed my head and then got up. _Wow, that was easier than I thought. _

My phone buzzed and I had gotten a text message from Lilly. _Why were you playing tonsil hockey last night with her of all people?! _I laughed at her protectiveness, she always acts like a big brother to me. Unlike Jackson who doesn't really care about anything but food and girls. _Because she's good at it duh. _I texted back. _Ewwwww didn't need to know that, hey why don't we meet at ricos so you can tell me the stuff about your date that wasn't gross? _I smiled and texted back that I was going to meet her in a few minutes.

I met her at our spot, and she pat the seat next to her so I'd sit down with her. "So." She started and then grinned devilishly. "It was awesome!" I screeched, probably louder than I should have. "Oh, man Lilly, she is amazing, and funny and just everything else, I can't even explain it." I just spit it all out and She laughed. "That is so weird who would have thought you'd get set up with her of all people I mean, seriously." She was shaking her head and laughing.

"I hope she calls soon, because I can't wait to see her again." I said excitedly and Lilly stopped laughing. "Wait, what? You're gonna go out with her again? I thought you two hated eachother?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Lilly, you know that I like her, she's like my celeb crush, but she's actually a real person and I like that too, and-" She cutt me off. "She hates Hannah though... she hates half of you Miley and you like all of her, that's a little weird." She said bluntly.

"I know, I'm gonna have Hannah try to make her get along with her or somthing, or I'll ask her to be nice because I'm a fan or somthing, I don't know, I'm working on it." I hit her shoulder as I explained it to her, and then my phone rang. The ringtone was ofcourse perfect,_ If cupid had a heart_, signaling that it was Mikayla. Lilly glared at me as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, acting oblivious to who it was. "Hey,what are you doing right now?" She asked quickly. "So much for the quick how are you I'm fine, geesh. I'm just talking to you that's about it, why?" I answered as Lilly tried put her ear up to the phone too. "Well, you see, I was sitting here unable to concentrate because there's this really hot girl that I went out with last night and she's distracting me from writing a new song, so I figured I should call her and ask her to hang out since I can't get her out of my system." Mikayla said slyly.

"Oh really? And what would you two be doing if she were to say yes?" I asked, and Lilly made a face, like she was disgusted that we were flirting. "Oh, I don't know. I'd maybe pick her up in my limo, then maybe go to the mall, or just hang out at the beach and talk or somthing since I can't think of anything to do during the afternoon. We could also see that movie again, and not watch it, that's always an option." She said in a flirty manner. "Ooh, I like your ideas I think you should ask her to hang out before she gets plans." I said wisely. "So where are you so I can come pick you up?" She asked, not even bothering to play along, since she's oh-so-confident I'll say yes. "I'm at the beach, See you in ten?" I told her where I was and she said she'd be there and said bye and hung up.

I sat there a few seconds, staring at my phone before screeching. Lilly covered her ears and then hit me in the stomach. "You two better not go makeout ewwww that's gross, she was so hinting at it. She just wants to play another round she doesn't want to see you." Lilly spat at me. "Geesh Lilly what's your problem?" I asked. "I just don't like her sorry, she's gonna end up using you and hating you like Hannah." She answered. "I have it under control I already told you. Plus, I don't care if she wants to makeout because I want to as well, so it works out." I said casually fixing my shirt. Lilly made a gagging noise and I looked up to see the limo sitting on the edge of the beach with the door open.

"What's that about making out with me?" Mikayla asked,she appeared out of nowhere. "Mikayla, oh my god you scared me." I answered hoping she wouldn't ask what we were talking about. She put her hands on my hips and kissed me quickly, before telling me she missed me. "I missed you too... it's not to early for me to start missing you is it? I mean we aren't even... girlfriends?" I couldn't think of the right word. "I don't think it's too early especially if I gave you this and asked you officially if you would be mine." She said slyly as she let go and pulled a box out of her pocket and opened it to reveal an extremely gorgeous ring.

I gasped and she just took my hand and slipped it on my finger. "So is that a yes?" She asked. I just nodded my head like a little kid grrinning and Lilly stood there with her jaw practically on the ground. She grabbed my hand and led me to the limo and we took off. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Lilly, but I'm sure she'll understand.I had a day with my new girlfriend ahead of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana**

Okay, we've been in this limo for like... I don't know fifteen minutes and we've been holding hands. I'm so nervouse I can barely breathe and she's making it worse because she stroking my thumb with hers, and the look on her face is so unreadable that it kind of scares me. She still looks sexy as before but I have a bad feeling and I don't know why. Her eyes are kind of dark and she keeps looking me up and down, I mean, that's a good thing that she thinks I'm cute right?

The limo stopped and she let go of my hand and told me to say. She ran around to the other side to get the door for me._ Awww she's such a gentleman. _I grabbed her hand and got out, but instead of walking to the entrance of the mall she just stood there, with that look. _That look is gonna drive me insane_. She stepped forward so that my back was against the car, and she put her hand on my hip and used the other one to pick my chin up. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips passionately. It felt as if she had been holding it in for a while, If I ever had any doubt that she really liked me this woud fix it. I don't think anyone could ever kiss like that.

She broke the kiss and I could feel her smiling at me even though it took a couple seconds for me to open my eyes. "So." She started,then grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. "What's on the agenda,Shopping sound good for now?" I just nodded and she entertwined our fingers and dragged me to the entrace, I felt like I was floating. _Why did I have a bad feeling before? It's gonna be fine. _

After shopping I was tired of walking around so I asked if she wanted to come watch a movie at my house or just hang out. I wasn't sure if I should be inviting her over or not, but I took a chance and she said that it sounded like fun. Well, actually after she said that she gave a big grin and said, "I like when you try to make a move, it's cute, don't be scared to do that." I blushed like crazy. _How the heck is she such a mind reader?_

Dad's not gonna be back untill about midnight. _thank god I won't have to worry about interrogation. _I thought as I grabbed the remote and pushed play. We were both sitting on the couch, it felt kind of awkward... _Am I supposed to get closer, or put my arm around her or somthing? _She put her arm around me right as I thought that, so I scotted a little closer and put my head on her shoulder... and my arm around her hip. I didn't realize it, but I had held my breath waiting for her response to me, kind of innitiating us cuddling. I looked up and she was grinning. That's when I finnally breathed out.

A couple of minutes later, I had my eyes glued to the screen because this movie was scary. I wanted her to distract me so bad right now it isn't even funny. I felt her move her arm and her hand on my cheek. Then she made me tilt my head up to look at her. "It's ok, you don't have to be scared, I'll protect you, you know." I wasn't sure what she was talking about, untill she giggled and continued, "I can feel you shaking, come here." She said, and Kissed me on the lips. It was just a peck, nothing to get all worked up about.

But then, she turned slightly so that she was facing me and kissed me again. I copied her even though I was practically laying on her side anyways. I kissed her back, and my mouth opened just a little bit, she kissed back and hers did too. we did this for about a minute. kissing back and forth, our mouths opening more and more everytime, and you could hear the kisses over the scary music. I felt like it had gotten about a million degrees hotter and she was leaning in, more and more everytime.Her lips were so soft, moving against mine, and her hands, moving slowly up and down my sides.

Finally, she made the move and slipped her tongue into my mouth.She gently rubbed mine back and forth, as she put her hand on the back of my head and layed me down, getting on top of me, yet hovering a little, like she was scared to crush me. I wimpered slightly and broke the kiss. She had the look again, and she looked straight into my eyes, and I pulled her closer, subliminally telling her that it was okay to touch me, and that she wouldn't hurt me if she was ontop of me.

Her whole body hit mine sith a grunt, and she kissed my jawline, then my neck, then the crook of my neck, where she stopped and licked it, making me arch my back. She started kissing back up my neck until she got back to my lips and we started to makeout again, it was really heated, I never thought I would kiss her this way, ever, and now her hand creeped up my shirt a little as her tongue circled around mine. I involutarilly moaned and once again arched my back.

Well, I started to moan, but half way through it my phone vibrated in my pocket so it sounded kind of wierd, like " OooohAAh god what the- " It was wierd because I'm sure that both of us thought it felt good considering, I know she felt it because her hips were against mine and that's where my pocket is. That's where it vibrated. That's what got me a tad more excited. We both turned crimson and she lifted her hips so that I could get my phone out of my pocket. I sighed and put it one the table next to us... there is no way that I'm gonna answer that with the most gorgeouse person ever ontop of me.

She raised and eyebrow and I just laughed and pulled her head down so that I could kiss her. But ofcourse as my luck would have it, the phone went off loudly against the wood, probably the most annoying sound in the world. I sighed frusterated, and reached over my head to get the phone. I turned it off and tossed it back on the table, but heard a clunk, indicating that I missed and it was on the floor somewhere. I didn't care, especially since Mikayla had started kissing my neck again and then moved to flicking her tongue at my pulsepoint, then to sucking on it, and then ofcourse my eyes closed and I had never even thought of the consequences of her making me feel this good would be. _What consequences? Oh you'll see._

There was a knock at the door, and I sighed. She sighed even harder and got off me. I know I was probably frowning,while she moved and she locked eyes with me. "It's okay, someone obviously wants to get a hold of you." She explained. I got up and went to the door, and before opening it I let out."Well, fine then, I'll just tell them sorry I didn't answer because_ I was _trying to get hold of _you_." I pointed to her when I said you, and she opened her mouth before giggling as I opened the door.

"Where the hell is your phone?" A soaking wet Lilly, snapped. I covered my mouth and dragged her inside. "Oh, my god Lilly I and so sorry what happend?" I asked as she glared at me. "I got locked out and it's pouring outside, why didn't you answer your phone, stop avoiding the question." She snapped. I crossed my arms said. "I was busy." She raised and eyebrow and it was jsut then that she realized I had other company. Mikayla grinned at her and mumbled a greeting. "Eww, you two were not... nevermind I don't want to know. " She said angrily and then I asked Mikayla to excuse us while I get Lilly some cloths.

We got upstairs and I went to the closet when she grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned to ask her what she wanted and her eyes were huge looking at my neck. "Miley... did she do that?" She whisper yelled. "Do what?" I asked extremely confused. "Did she give you a fricken hickey on your neck the size of timbucktoo?!?!" Geesh Lilly was acting like she was my mom, but still, Hannah can't have a hicky. "WHAT!?!?!" I yelled and frantically went to the mirror. "I-i-it's okay, right? I mean we can cover it with makeup, and it will be fine, I mean nobody will notice If I put my hair in the way or something right?" I asked all nervous and Lilly just shook her head and grabbed the cloths from my hand, going into the bathroom to change.

I sat on my bed for a second, putting my head in my hands. _Great, now she's mad. _Then I remebered I should go keep Mikayla company, so I ran downstairs and Mikayla was talking on her cell phone. She looked at me and then hurriedly told whoever it was that she had to go. "Hey. I'm sorry, but my manager called and I have to get to the studio for some work, I'll call you tomorow and see if you wanna do somthing?" She asked smoothly. "Yeah, sounds great." I smiled and she kissed me on the lips before leaving.

Lilly came downstairs in my pajamas. "Your spending the night right?" I asked and she nodded. I got up to go change into my pajamas as well. "Do you wanna watch a movie or somthing?" I asked awkwardly.She scoffed and said."You already watched one with her didin't you?" I was startng to get mad. "What is your problem?!" I yelled at her. "Nothing."She said calmly. "Oh really? Ever since you found out that I like Mikayla and I'm dating her you've been acting like an ass!" I yelled and she crossed her arms. "You wanna know my problem?! My problem is you." She yelled and then ran over and grabbed me by the shoulders. _What is she doing? _"You know what Miley...just...ugh!" She screeched in frustration and then did something unexpected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**I am soo sorry this took forever I kinda got distracted but I'm back I promise.**

_"You know what Miley...just...ugh!" She screeched in frustration and then did something unexpected. _She pulled me into a hug and buried her face into the crook of my neck. "I don't want to lose my bestfriend. I'm sorry. Mikaylas gives me this bad feeling I don't trust her." I heard muffled from Lilly. I just pat her back and she sniffled. "Lilly, Trust me... you're not going anywhere and you can trust her. I really like her, please give her a chance?" I asked and she nodded.We went up to bed trying to forget about the horribleness of today.

I had an interview, well, Hannah did the next day and the reporter kept looking at me funny. I just smiled sweetly and answered all of his questions and then after the interview Lola came over and grabbed my hand and led me to the dressing room. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed at me and I was completely caught off guard. "What are you talking about?" I yelled back, confused. "That... " she pointed to my neck.

_Oh snap. _My heart stopped. I felt like I just ran into a brick wall. "No... nononono." I just kept repeating over and over again and ran to the mirror. _I can't believe I forgot about the freakin hicky. _I ran over and looked in the mirror and felt like screaming. _Oh god why did that have to feel so good? I should have just stopped her._

I went to school the day after the interview with a late pass and everyone was going crazy holding up papers and snickering. "_Hannah has a hicky_." yeah. That was the best headline that I saw. So... aparrently, I got it from either Jake or Jackson._ Ewwww_. Lilly ran up to me and explained everything that went on. _Oh man I messed up._Everybody... I can hear everybody freaking out, calling Hannah a slut._ I feel like the walls are closing in. I feel like I'm gonna be sick. _My stomach lurched and my face turned white. My hands where cold and shaky. I got light headed. I opened my locker and stuck my head in, hoping nobody could see if I started crying.

My phone vibrated and I sniffled before answering it and leaning my forehead against my locker door."Hello." I said, sounding stuffy. "Hey sexy, what's up." I half smiled and let out a tiny laugh. "Nothin, What are you doing, being all sneaky and calling me when you know I'm on my way to class?" I asked her in a flirty voice. _Wow, _only she can have such good timing and make me feel all better like this. "I was just callin to check and see if you actually wanted to go to class in the first place because I'm bored and I wanna see you." Mikayla whined. _Her vioice is so soothing no wonder shes almost better than Hannah._

"Well, I'd rather be with you, but I don't think my dad would appreciate it if I skipped class." I scolded her and I heard her sigh loudly. "Well I don't think my fans would be too happy if I called off the cd signing because I was sad that I didn't get to see my girlfriend." She said wisely._ Damn she's using the guilt approach. "_Fine... just get here quick before any of my teachers see me so that I can say I was sick." I snapped at her and could practically hear her grin over the phone. "Come outside, the limo's already waiting for you." She said in her cute 'gotcha' tone. I rolled my eyes and hung up._ She planned this and knew I would say yes, that's great._

I got outside and she opened the door for me and then shut it and practically sat in my lap and kissed me. "I missed you." She said sweetly and I just smiled and said that I missed her too. Her kisses were so... it was like they were medicine or somthing, they remind me of that song, lips like morphine. I needed them. We started to makeout, I can't remember who initiated it but it happened. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere at once and I moaned and then realized the limo never started moving.

I broke the kiss and told her maybe we should go, because it might seem suspicious if a limo is just sitting outside the school all day. She noodded and agreed, then told the driver somthing I didn't hear. "Where are we going?" I asked, starting to get up and she pushed me back and looked at me. "Well, I was thinking that since I've already been to your house, maybe you could come to mine." She whispered and kissed my ear slightly. I could barely speak, having her like that and somehow managed, "O-oh okay."

I started to wonder if she had somthing planned. _You can never tell with her, no matter what she always smiles like she is up to somthing.God it's cute though. _I tried to stop worrying and pulled her onto my lap so that she was straddling it and kissing me. She started to work her way down my neck and stopped abrutly. I was about to ask why but she pulled back and looked at me. "Hey, I read this morning that Hannah had a hickey in the exact same place as you, that's so weird." She said, looking back and forth from my eyes to my neck._ Damn, I didn't quite think of that. _

She eyed me suspiciously... "So... who do you think gave it to her?" She asked playing with my hair. I swallowed the lump in my throat and thought for a second. "I- Uh... who knows, maybe she has a secret boyfriend or somthing, I mean, I doubt Jake gave it to her because she refused to kiss him during zombie high." She looked at me like _what-the-heck-is-your-problem? _I must have snapped at her without realizing. Her face softened and she gently kissed me on the lips, as if to apologize.

The limo stopped and she got off me and opened the door for me and we went inside of her huge house. She had a mansion practically. we went inside and stepped into the living room, full of bright colored couches and chairs surounding a huge flatscreen tv and dvd player, with a speaker taller than me on each side of the entertainment system. The floor was linolium and black and white checkered. She grabbed my hand entertwining our fingers and smiled at me, the _cocky smile ofcourse_, showing that she was well aware of how awesome her house was.

"So... Wanna see my room?" She aske quickly and excitedly. "Ohh are you suggesting somthing?" I said in a flirty manner as she turned red and giggled. "I dunno why don't you come with me and see?" She asked stepping closer. "mmm..." I started to say somthing but decided to kiss her before finishing my ... almost sentance. Her mouth opened slightly before our lips made contact, making it deep and just... wow, I can't even describe it.I pulled aways and whispered. " I'd follow you anywhere if you keep kissing me like that." She smiled and pecked me on the lips one more time before taking me to her room.

Her bed was huge... like... I just wanted to run and jump on it but I didn't, that would have been awkward if I did. She had the cleanest room I've ever seen, not a thing out of place. She had a gigantic stereo and tv like the one in her living room, and a couch in her room that I wanted to just slam her down on and... _woah...calm down Stewart. _I shook my head to clear those bad thoughts and realized she was looking at me. I wanted to ask what but she just let go of my hand and pulled me closer by my shirt, making my body collide with hers. She grinned from ear to ear and I bit my bottom lip.

"Oh, so I guess I was right?" I asked and she chuckled and then kissed me, and kissed me again...and again... and ... I think you know how it goes.Somehow she managed to back up enough to get on her bed and slide back and pull me ontop of her. Her tongue was grinding mine practically. Roughly rubbing back and forth as I grinded my hips into hers repeatedly. Everytime she changed her pace I would change the pressure between us. She went harder, my hips would slam into hers. She went soft, I would massage her hips with my hands. I felt a sensation in my stomach that was new to me, nobody''s ever made me feel this way before.

Her hand found it's way into my shirt and she raked her nails across my back as I stroked the inside of her cheek.She moaned as I flicked the underside of her tongue to tease her and she flipped us over so that she was ontop. She broke the kiss and started kissing my jawline and my neck. When she got to the crook of my neck, I threw my head back because it felt so good, and my front grinded into hers as I arched my back, making both of us moan at the same time. She continued kissing further and further down untill she got past my collarbone and reached the part of my chest that my shirt covered.

Her hands slid up and down my ribs, making me tingle all over. She paused then kissed where my cleavage would be If my shirt hadn't been in the way and looked up at me.I felt her hand slowly moving upward. It was done with my ribs and wanted to feel somthing else. I wimpered slightly as her fingertips slightly touched the bottom of my bra, stopping a couple of seconds to see if I objected before moving, only I had to stop her because I have terrible luck and my phone rang. _Ofcourse... _

I looked at her apologetically and answered my phone. "WHY aren't you in school? I've been looking for you all day, you better not be with Mikayla." The person on the other end yelled at me. _great._

**Athor's note: Haha, who's calling her? Is it her dad? oooh is she in trouble? I dunno keep reading and find out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

_I looked at her apologetically and answered my phone. "WHY aren't you in school? I've been looking for you all day, you better not be with Mikayla." The person on the other end yelled at me. great._

I rolled my eyes, listening as Mikayla layed partially on me, her arm draped across my stomach, her head resting the crook of my neck, breathing on it as I tingled all over. "Lilly! Stop yelling at me. I'm a big girl okay, It's none of your buissiness where I am and it shouldn't matter if I'm with Mik-AYLA." I said the last half of her name in a squeaky tone because she kissed my neck unexpectedly. I smiled at her and almost forgot I was on the phone untill I heard and annoyed voice.

"What was that?" Lilly deadpanned. "Um.. I had a muscle spasm... duh." I made up lamely. I heard a loud sigh. "Miley, seriously, come back or you're gonna get into a bunch of trouble your dad will kill you." She was practically whining. "Hey, he probably won't even find out anyways it's fine now go to class and stop worrying about me." I snapped, and obviously she did to. "Why in the world do you think that screwing Mikayla is more important than school? Your 'muscles' couldn't wait untill after school to see her? Miley, that's retarded." She scolded me.

I glared at the phone then put it back up to my ear. "Number one... I am not quote unquote, screwing her right now, okay? and number two... even if i was why do you care? Ever since we started dating you've been acting like your my girlfriend. Number three... can you guess what I'm gonna say?" I stopped to see if she had any comebacks. Ofcourse her being her childish self when she's angry... "Let me guess oooh Mikayla harder?" She mocked into the phone. I screached angrily and hung up.

Mikayla looked at me suspiciously. "Are you okay?" She asked and looked at me sweetly. I smiled and put my phone in my pocket, then grabbed her by her neck, pulling her ontop of me once again. She immediately started to make out with me, her tongue... wow it's amazing, I couldn't hold back the moan the came out of my throat as her tongue went down it. Her hips were equally amazing while they were bumping and grinding into mine.

I was so mad at Lilly I just wanted to yell at her. I can't believe she thinks I would just automatically jump on Mikayla and do that I mean I like her alot and ... _How long has her hand been in my shirt? _She was back to where she was previously, in my shirt and about to go in my bra but my phone rang... _Woah... I was gonna let her do that? Next thing you know she'll want me to take i- _My thoughts were interrupted as she removed her hand from my bra and stopped kissing my neck and sat up, and then looked at me expectantly, lifting my shirt up slightly, raising an eyebrow in question.

_What the hell, why don't I prove to Lilly that I'm a big girl like I said. _I sat up and took off my shirt. She smiled and I helped take hers off as well. I heard my phone buzz but I ignored it. She started kissing me and pushing me back, I was almost laying down when it started buzzing again. She broke the kiss and hovered above me. "Do you want to answer? It's ok if you do." She said sweetly and I just shook my head, and grabbed her waist, forcing her against me hard and her mouth to clash against mine.

The rest of it was a blur... the next thing I know, I'm cuddling with her and she's playing with my hair. We are both smiling like idiots and I'm pretty sure she's thinking the same thing as me..._ I think I love her_. We haven't been dating long, but we connected so fast that it's hard to believe. She sighed loudly and put her chin on my chest... "Miley." She asked, as I stroked her back and nodded. "I love you." _I guess I was right. _"I love you too... It's not too early to say that right?" I asked... studdering almost.

She smiled and answered..."It's never too early, unless you don't mean it." She kissed my cleaveage and started drawin shapes in my stomach. "Mickey?" I asked as I noticed what time it was, she stopped and looked at me. "It's almost time for school to get out, I should start to go home." I started to sit up and she copied. "I don't want you to leave though... can I walk you?" She asked and ofcourse I said yes.

We walked hand in hand to my house, and I played with her fingers every now and then, somtimes she'd stop and tug my wrist, I'd be all confused and she'd kiss my hand, then pull me closer and kiss me all sweet and romantic like. _Who'd have thought Mikayla would be so... like an actual person? She's like a girl romeo. Who couldn't love her?_

We reached my steps, and I leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but I didn't notice the person waiting on my porch in the rocking chair. "Miley Stewart..." Their face was red... they glared at Mikayla and I. Their eyes went from our hands to our shocked faces... wich were close since I was about to kiss her. "I cannot believe you..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_We reached my steps, and I leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but I didn't notice the person waiting on my porch in the rocking chair. "Miley Stewart..." Their face was red... they glared at Mikayla and I. Their eyes went from our hands to our shocked faces... wich were close since I was about to kiss her. "I cannot believe you..." _

I didn't know how to react... I'm mad at her, but at the same time she's my best friend, She's never been this mad before. "Lilly, calm down." I said, trying to keep my cool, especially since Mikayla was right there. The blond got out of the chair and stood up. "How can you tell me to calm down Miley? You can't just do that, don't you care about your future... or your health." She said the last part mockingly as she looked Mikayla up and down in disgust._ That _made me mad.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that... or refer to her like that again. Lilly I love her, you just need to accept it, I don't get why you don't like her she never did anything to you." I said, trying my hardest not to yell. Mikayla gripped my hand tightly, signaling that she didn't plan on leaving. "Lilly, go inside, I'm gonna say goodbye to Mikayla, then we can talk, I don't want to argue with her right here." I said calmly and Lilly crossed her arms and with one last glare at Mikayla she went inside of my house.

I turned to the current love of my life and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to deal with this." I said, then kissed her on the lips and she just nodded and then kissed me back. "She's just jelous." She stated simply, as we broke the kiss. "Extremely-hot-girlfriend-say-What?" I asked and she chuckled, before tucking a piece of hair behind my hair. "I don't blame her though, you're beautiful." She said and then kissed my forehead. "I'll call you tonight... or after Lilly leaves, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to be without you." I said, drawing shapes in her palm. "Ok, I love you." She said, starting to walk away, I say it back and sighed as I opened the door to see a very flustered Lilly, sitting on my couch, arms crossed and glaring at the tv... wich wasn't even on.

"Lilly..." I started and she just looked at me. "Why would you just assume that we would do that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow. "I can tell just by looking at her, she's like... eye humping you. Plus you were practically moaning on the phone, I think that says somthing, doesn't it Miley?" She said sarcastically and got up and walked over to me.

"Lilly, can you please calm down, so what if I did somthing with her? She's my girlfriend, we are allowed to be together." I said rather angrily. Lilly scoffed and muttered somthing under her breath. "What is your problem?" I screamed at her and she looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. "You really wanna know? You absolutely sure that you want to know what my problem is with her? " She answered and I just nodded, glaring right back.

Lilly stepped forward and got in my face. "I..." She started but got even closer. "Hate her... with every fiber of my being. Miley, she's using you just like she used me. She dates you for a couple days... somehow gets you to sleep with her... and then suddenly gets busy on her cell phone and dumps you... I don't want you to get used like I did..." She said all of this in a deadly tone, making me step back as she spoke. Right when I thought she was done she decided to add more. "I don't want you to get saved by her, when you're at a party and have some guy keep hitting on you and then have Mikayla tell him to back off and then, she starts hitting on you and offers a ride home and then the next thing you know you're pinned down in the back of her limo." Lilly said and broke into tears.

"Lilly, I didn't know." I said and hugged her and she burried her face in my chest. "Why didnt you tell me?Especially after I went out with her, I know you told me you didn't like her, but you didn't tell me she..." I stopped talking and just rubbed her back. "You wanna go upstairs and I'll call your mom and ask if you can spend the night?" I asked her. She just nodded and started up the stairs. "I'll be up in a few, okay?" I yelled and She just nodded and continued.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down at the counter thinking. _I can't believe Lilly would say that about Mikayla. I mean it can't be true, Mikayala is sweet and funny and romantic. I don't think she'd really ever hurt someone, or force them. She couldn't take advantage of Lilly could she? She said she loves me, she wouldn't do that to me too would she?_

**Author's note: Okay this is REALLY short and I opologize, but i figured i have starved you guys long enough so why not just give you what i have so far for right now?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

**A/N You guys are smart, most of my reviewers predicted what was gonna happen... oops I might have given too much away... just read the story before I ruin it please :D**

My phone rang as I headed up the stairs and I stopped to pull my phone out, and answered. "Hey." I rolled my eyes as I heard Mikayla's voice in my ear. "Hey sexy, is that friend of yours gone yet, cause I'm lonely as heck and I miss you..." She whined into phone and I swear I could feel her pouting on the other line. I bit my nails and then thought of what to say. "Uh... I'm sorry Mickey, I'm kinda busy right now, with... um, Lilly, she's spending the night." I admitted, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Oh... " There was a little silent moment and I could feel the dissapointment in her voice. "Well, do you think that maybe tommorow I could take you out?" She asked, sounding sad..._ I feel like a jerk now. _"Ofcourse you can, I'd love to." I said and she told me she'd let me get back to Lilly. "I Love you... you know that right?" She said and I smiled. "I love you too Mickey, bye." I responded and she said goodbye and hung up. I kissed the phone and then slowly shut it, and put it back in my pocket.

I walked up the stairs as if in a daze. Lilly was watching the tv in my room and turned when I entered. "Hey Lil, you feeling any better?" I asked, she crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, i'm sorry about that, but what took you so long?" She asked. "Oh, well someone called me and I-" She looked angry and interrupted me. "It was Mikayla wasn't it?" I just nodded and she shook her head as if scolding me.

"So what do you want to do? " I asked, changing the subject. "Well... we could go to rico's since your dad is gone with Jackson... cause I know you're not gonna be cooking dinner by yourself, it'll taste horrible." She said and I laughed for the first time in a while. I grabbed the remote and turned off the tv and grabbed Lilly's arm and headed off to rico's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting on the stools eating hot dogs and laughing and finally having a good time, when I felt someone's hands on my sides and breath on the back of my neck. I froze up because it scared me, then when I heard a chuckle and felt lips on my neck, I realized who it was. "Mikayla..." I faked happiness, well, I was happy to see her, just not while I was with Lilly. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned, not before catching Lilly rolling her eyes and getting up to throw away her trash though.

I sighed and kissed Mikayla on the lips really quick, before raising an eyebrow at Lilly, who didn't come back, she started talking to Oliver and looking at me... _they must be talking about me..._ "I came here to watch the waves and think... but I saw you and had to say hi to the most georgeous person alive." She said, while grinning, and pecked me on the lips again. "Aww, thanks... can I ask you something?" I said, feeling guilty. She's so sweet to me and I'm in my own little world, wondering if she's gonna hurt me.

She nodded and stood between my legs, holding my sides as I stroked the side of her face. _Damn shes beautiful. _"Um... have you and Lilly ever... you know?" I asked and she looked confused. "Not really, I don't know what your talking about." She said and I sighed, I didn't want to have to say it. "Mikayla... you were..." I stopped to look and see if anyone was listening, especially Jackson, but then realized he was with dad and continued. "You were my first, and I'm kinda worried." I said and she looked at me, filled with worry and grabbed the hand that I had on her face and kissed the palm of it.

"Miley... you were mine too, you know?" She said, seriously, looking me in the eyes. I gulped and felt like there was a golfball in my throat... I don't know who to believe. "Lilly said that, you and her... at a party...did it... and that you hurt her." I studdered. I don't know how I managed to say it. Mikayla's face scrunched up, and it was adorable. She stepped closer and bent her knees a little to get to my level.

"I promise you, me and her never did anything, the only time I've ever talked to her is when I was with you... Plus she doesn't exactly look like the party type... and wouldn't she have brought you with her if she went to one?" She asked and I chuckled at how stupid I was. I can't believe I didn't think of that, I should have known Lilly was lying in the first place. "I feel bad now, I'm really sorry." I said and held her face as I kissed her, all over it.

"I love you." I mumbled into her ear as I hugged her. "I love you too." She said as she kissed my forehead, then stood up. "I should go home, Lilly's glaring at me, I'll see you tomorrow though." She said quickly, as she got up and I nodded and muttered some form of goodbye as she left.

Lilly walked up to me, looking rather angry. "Hey." I said, pretending to be oblivious to her temper. "Do you wanna go back to the house and watch movies or somthing?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes and nodded, realizing I wasn't gonna argue with her, although later I'm gonna have to talk to her about lying somtime..._ I'll just worry about that later..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

We went back to my house and fell asleep after watching a couple movies... well, Lilly fell asleep. I layed there, staring at the ceiling, thinking.I could hear her breathing next to me, and I rolled over, trying not to wake her up. I slowly got out of bed and went downstairs, trying not to be too loud, opening my bedroom door. I snuck downstairs and got a glass of water. I held my phone in my hand... I stared at it longily, thinking about texting Mikayla... but I don't want to bug her.

I sighed and set my phone on the couter as I drew shapes in the table with my fingertips. I was startled out of my thoughts as my phone vibrated against the wood. I whispered as I answered it. "Hey." I said, and couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face as I heard her voice. "Hey... I couldn't sleep I hope I didn't wake you." She said in a tired voice. I chuckled and set my glass on the counter as I went out onto the porch, looking at the beach. "I couldn't either, I was actually thinking about calling you too."

"I'd rather see you though... instead talking on the phone." She said sadly and I agreed. "Yeah me too." I said in a raspy voice. "Well, why don't you turn around then?" She asked and I smiled, turning around to see her walking up touching the railing. "I gotta go someones here to see me." I said into the phone as I hung up. She giggled and hung up hers as she slid it into her pocket and grabbed my hand. "Hey, you hung up on me." She said quietly and I rubbed her hand with my thumb. "Oh, that's too bad, how do you want me to make it up to you?" I asked and She grinned.

"Oh, I can think of a couple things you could do..." She said, slowly drifting closer to me, leaning against the railing and using her other hand to rub my side."And what would that be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. She didn't answer, she looked at our hands for a couple of moments, entertwined our fingers and then stood up straight, and kissed my cheek. I pouted when she did that and she laughed. "That's not very fun, you're pretty easy to make it up to." I said, prettending to be dissapointed.

"Oh.. you didn't like that?" She asked and grinned her cocky lopsided grin, then leaned in and slowly kissed me on the lips. She moved slowly against me, it was probably a solid minute before we broke the kiss. I still had my eyes closed when we did because I was so taken back by it. It was most likely one of the most passionate kisses I've ever had. "Wow." I breathed out. She stepped back and kissed my knuckles as I was opening my eyes.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" I asked and she just smiled. "I don't think so.. maybe you should remind me... " She said and I opened my mouth but she held a finger up to my lips before I could talk, and shook her head. "Well, I'd prefer it if you'd show me... Like I just showed you." I stepped forward as she removed her hand from in front of my lips and I swear she purred as I Kissed her jaw, then her ear, then her cheek, and finally kissed her on her lips. It was like her's were meant to touch mine. They fit together so perfectly as we kissed back and forth. I grabbed her shoulders so that I was pushing her back against the railing and pushing my whole body against hers.

I opened my mouth slightly deepening the kiss and she instantly copied and tilted her head, grabbing my hips and smashing them into hers, holding them in place so that there was pressure on both our fronts as I slipped my tongue into her mouth and slowly stroked hers, back and forth, making her moan. I grinded against her as she wrapped her tongue around mine... _damn she knows how to make me hot and feel loved at the same time. _

I broke the kiss and ran a hand through my hair as I tried to catch my breath. "What's the matter?" She asked, confused as to why I stopped. "I uh... had to because Lilly is upstairs and if we don't stop then the neighbors are gonna get quite a show." I said, then she smiled showing that she understood. She looked at her watch and then mouthed the word wow. "I should go since its almost three o'clock." She said and I nodded. I grabbed the hem of her shirt, and kissed her on the lips, nibbling her bottom one before letting go. "I'll see you later... on our date?" I said and she nodded.

I held her hand and walked her to the steps. She turned and looked into my eyes before walking down them. "I love you Miley." She said and I felt like crying... I have no clue why, I felt the same way and I don't get why it's so intense like this. "I love you too Mickey." I said and then watched her walk down the stairs. Before going inside I looked up and saw Lilly looking out the window. I locked eyes with her and gave her an apologetic look. She rolled her eyes and dissapeared into the darkness of my room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Don't own hannah montana**

When I got back upstairs Lilly was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting. I gulped, getting ready for whatever she was going to say. She looked at me and shook her head. "Lilly..." I started but didn't know what to say. I shouldn't be feeling guilty, but for some reason I do. "You just can't stay away from her an you?" She asked and I nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to say..._ it's true._

"Let's go to bed and talk in the morning." I said, lifting up the covers, she grabbed my wrist stopping me. "No.. lets talk now." She looked so angry, and it was like it wasn't even her. "I want to know why you haven't broken up with her after I told you what kind of person she is." She said slowly and I sighed and sat next to her. "I don't know wich one of you I should believe." I said, not looking at her. "You talked to her about it." She practically screeched. I jsut nodded, like I was in a daze or somthing.

"She said I was her first Lilly, and I believe her." I said quietly. "Why would you lie though?" I asked, finally making eye contact with her. Her expression turned from anger to saddness in almost a split second. "Miley, I - I can't explain why... I just don't like her okay?" She said and as soon as she said that I got angry. "Lilly... you can't lie to me just because you don't like my girlfriend, you're supposed to be my bestfirend, how could you do that?" I snapped and she put a hand on my knee.

"Im sorry Miley... I just... I can't help it." She choked out, she almost couldn't talk, I could tell she was trying not to cry... but why. I looked at her confused. "You can't help what? Are you secretly a pathalogical liar or somthing?" I glared. "No...no it's not that, I just... I love you okay? I love you more than she does and I was gonna tell you, but I could tell you didn't feel the same when I kissed you, so I never brought it up again, and then Mikayla came along and it just made me so mad that you don't love your best firend but you'd date your enemy of all people!" Lilly spoke fast explaining herself and with every word it made me more angry.

"Lilly if you love me you wouldn't try to hurt me like that." I spoke, trying not to lose it but she just kept pressing. "Miley I had to... I needed you to break up with her, I couldn't stand you two together, It hurts to see how much you two love eachother... and when I called you I just had this feeling that you were with her and I didn't want you being that way with anyone but me... I couldn't believe that you would do that for her... I couldn't believe that I wasn't special enough to be your first but she was." Lilly was practically whining as she said all of this.

I shook my head and I don't know what came over me. I pointed at the door and she stood up and knew exactly what I meant. "Lilly..." A tear fell down her cheek... I knew I was being mean, but I have put up with her and I dealt with everything the past couple of days... I just had to do this. "Go home... I can't talk to you when it's not even you anymore. You don't love me... some monster does." I said... my voice scared me, I didn't even know I could sound so... evil.

She turned and left and before she did so a tear fell on the floor as if in slow motion, and I watched it slowly fall and splash on the hardwood. It hurt to talk to her like that, but I needed her to be away from me for at least today... I know we'll make up tomorow and I'll tell her it's ok, and I'll find her someone else to have a crush on. I rolled my eyes and got into bed... I looked at the clock and it read 4:15.

Dad will be home in about an hour. _He better not wake me up. _I thought grumpily as I fell asleep with my head throbbing. The last thing I remember is rubbing my temples and slowly closing my eyes, then out of nowhere, my daddy is shaking me telling me we need to go _now_. He emphasized now, and I was extremely confused. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Daddy, where are we going, what happened?" I asked and he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Lilly... is in the hospital and if we don't get there soon you may not have another chance to see her again bud, she's in bad condition and only gettting worse." He said slowly and rubbed my back as he said so. With every word I felt the regret sink in more and more. "Daddy... she can't... She'll be ok right?" I asked as I started crying and he shook his head. "The only way to find out is if we get down there Miley, and quick..." He said and I flew out of bed as fast as possible and got dressed. Everything was a blur from my closet, to the bathroom, then the car.

It was a silent walk from the parking lot to the hospital entrance, it seemed like miles to get there. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and followed my dad to the counter to talk to the nurse. I didn't really know what they were saying, but I could see the frown on his face as he practically whispered to her. She pointed to the hall and said somthing and he motioned for me to follow. We stopped at a door and he opened it. _This must be her room._

We walked in and there she was. I instantly started crying at the sight of her all bandaged up and tubes and iv's everywhere. We were only there a few seconds when a doctor cam in and said he'd call us in when we can visit, because he needed to examine and do tests and such. We went to the waiting room and sat next to Mrs. Truscott. We both gave her hugs and she kissed us on the cheek. I didn't think I could feel anymore hopeless.

I was sitting in a daze in that chair for what seemed like forever and I was going crazy, crying and I know I looked horrible. Then I saw Mikayla burst through the doors, and practically run over to my seat and get on her knees in front of me and grab me in one the biggest hugs ever. She kissed my ear and rubbed my back as I sobbed in her shoulder and burried my face into it. "How did you know?" I asked as she broke our embrace and I calmed down. She held my hand and chuckled slightly. "Well I have the habit of listening to scanners and I happened to hear and my mom knows all the codes and stuff and asked if I knew Lilly."

She explained and rubbed my palm. "I just thought you might like it if I was here for you." She whispered and I nodded my head. She got up and kissed my forehead and then sat in the chair next to me. My dad was in the other chair, and I was between them... he watched our interraction and smiled. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I approve bud." He said and chuckled and he slapped my knee with his hand. I smiled at him and then Mikayla and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He removed his hand and started reading the paper as I put my head on her shoulder. She kissed my hand and then rubbed circles in it while we waited silently for the doctor to come out. I eventually fell asleep, but I don't remember doing so. The next thing I know is that she let go of my hand and it instantly woke me up. "Sweetie, we can go see her now." she whispered and I groaned and sat up. My back hurt, there was a hot aching pain that shot through my spine as I sat up and I flinched.

Mikayla stopped me before I could move anymore and put a hand on my back and rubbed it slightly. "Feel better?" She asked and I nodded. _She has really strong hands._ I smiled and we kept eye contact, just looking at eachother, I love how I can just see all of the love and concern in her eyes towards me.She broke our gaze and stood up. "Come on." She said, pulling my hand and helping me up as well.

The doctor said we can go in two at a time, so Mrs.Truscott and my dad went in while Mikayla and I went to go get drinks from the cafateria. We sat down at a table and were drinking coffee, something I don't usually do, but needed it since I had no energy. We were sipping in silence and she suddenly put her cup down and crinkled her nose. "What?" I asked, giggling slightly at how cute she looked. "I just realized something.. now we're both gonna have coffee breath and can't kiss eachother." She said and I laughed._ Leave it to her to make me laugh at a time like this._

"Aww, I'll still kiss you." I said as I leaned forward and she leaned back jokingly and said. "Ewww gross I'm not kissing you though, you might be fine with coffee breath but Im not." I chuckled and held her still as I kissed her all over her face while she scrunched up her face, wiggled, and laughed saying things like, eww gross, and stop. We both stopped when I landed on her lips, and suddenly we got serious. The kiss turned passionate as she lossened up and I felt her shoulders realx under my palms. I finally broke the kiss, forgetting we were in a hospital cafateria. She grinned at me and took my hand. "Come one, they are probably done now." She said and I followed as my grin faultered slightly, remebering why we were here.

**Author's note: I think there will only be one or two more chapters left and then I'm gonna try to finish Comfortable so that I can work on my new story that I put a trailer up for called Perfect enemy, wich will be Mikiley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

I drew in a shaky breath as I gripped the handle on the door leading to Lilly's room. I stopped... I couldn't do it. Mikayla was right behind me, holding my hand and rubbing my shoulder. She kissed my neck and whispered that it would be fine, and that I needed to go in. I nodded and still couldn't move. I was about to remove my hand off the handle, untill she put her hand on mine and opened the door, then gently pushed me, making me go into the room.

Lilly looks terrible. Iv's everywhere all over her and bandages. The heart monitor barely beeping. I walked in and only made it about a foot away from the bed before I broke down. I couldn't stop crying, I felt Mikayla rub my back, trying to soothe me. I turned around and buried my face in her chest. She stroked my hair and kissed my head untill I managed to calm down. I sniffled and then looked into her eyes. "Thank you." I whispered and she smiled sadly. "For what?" She asked and I answered. "For being here." She kissed my forehead and traced circles in my palm with her thumb. I turned and looked at Lilly's body again.

The doctor came in and he looked at us sadly. "Im sorry." He said slowly, and then looked like he was contemplating somthing... "How long..." I started to ask, but Mikayla interrupted me. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked and he just took his glasses off and shook his head. "Honestly?" He asked and we nodded. "Honestly, I don't think she has even a day a left in her... I'm sorry, but If you want you should say goodbye soon before it's too late." The doctor said, and was about to leave, but stopped and mumbled, "I'm sorry about your friend."

I walked over and touched Lilly's hand. "Im sorry Lils... You know I love you, and I shouldn't have yelled at you and told you to leave... I'm sorry. It's not your fault that you love me and I didn't see it... I should have listened." I started crying as I was talking to her... knowing that she couldn't hear me.It broke my heart to see her like this. Mikayla tried to wrap her arm around me but I pushed her back. She looked startled and raised an eyebrow. I felt mad at her suddenly. _She was the reason Lillys was dieing, she stole me from Lilly._

"Stop it." I snapped and she looked like I just slapped her. "Miley what did I do?" She asked and I gritted my teeth. "She's here... practically dead, and It's all because I dated you. She was mad because I love you and I told her to get out after lying to me... because she loves me and I overreacted." I started flipping out and Mikayla... instead of backing up, got closer. "Miles..." She whispered and I just ignored it. I just kept crying and yelling things at her. Telling her she ruined everything and that I shouldn't have done that online dating thing and If I never met her I wouldn't be here right now.

"Miley... don't say that." She begged and started crying as well. "Miley, I love you, I love you so much, and I know you're hurting but please don't do this." She kept going on and on telling me she loved me and saying it was going to be alright. She grabbed me into a hug and I tried to push her off but she wouldn't let go. I kept hitting her shoulders with my palms and she just held me tighter, until I finally gave in and sobbed uncontrollably, with my forhead on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I don't mean it... any of it I love you too." I whispered and she kissed my ear. "I'm messing everything up... how can you be here? What if I kill you to?" I asked and she shook her head. She looked me dead in the eyes and held on the my head. "Miley... I'm here because you mean the world to me, and it isn't your fault. You didn't kill Lilly and I'm pretty sure you aren't gonna kill me okay?" She said and then kissed my forehead. I nodded and looked at Lilly's body.

"I guess we should say goodbye." I said quietly. She nodded and let go of my hand and sat down across the room as I walked over to Lilly's bed. "Lilly... You're the bestest friend I've ever had. You're geourgeous, and have an awesome personality, and you smile is amazing. I'm gonna miss that the most.I hope you can hear me because I want you to know that.I want you to know what I love about you. I don't want you to leave, but everything happens for a reason, I just hope you'll keep watching over me anyways, like you've always done. Heck, your more of a big brother than Jackson." I laughed and wiped away a tear.

"I'll take care of her." I heard over my shoulder, then felt Mikaylas arms around me and her chin on my shoulder. "Yeah, she will Lilly, you can trust her. I promise I'll never forget you, and all the times we've spent together at the beach, and my house, and making fun of Oliver... He's gonna miss you too, that boy's gonna go crazy Lils." I said and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Then I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I rested mine against hers for a few moments. "I love you Lils.. so much, don't you dare forget." I said, through my tears, trying to sound as strong as possible, then I kissed her on the lips and stood back up again as her heart monitor went flat.I turned and grabbed Mikaylas hand as the doctors came in and her and I left. It was over... Lilly's happy now.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Two and a half years later**

I ran around frantically setting everything up and trying to make everything perfect. It's our anniversary and I am so stressed. The candles wouldn't stay lit. The oven wasn't working. I spilled something on the table clothand now it had a stain on it. I let out a huge sigh in frusteration and sat down angrily on the couch and crossed my arms, glaring at the tv wich happened to be off.

I whipped me head towards the door as I heard it open and saw her walk through it. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" She asked cheerfully and I mumbled about everything going wrong under my breath. "What? Honey, you kinda need to speak up, she said as she got in front of me on her knees and grabbed my head so I would kiss her before explaining my bad mood.

"Everything sucks. We were supposed to have an awesome anniversary and the oven broke... and so I was going to get Daddy to make something but he's gone for a week. Plus the stupid candles are being mean and they wont light and the stupid table cloth has some stain on it and everything is so unromanticand it's pissing me off." I rambled on and on and she gasped. "Miss Stewart.. did you swear?" She asked, sarcastically and I just scrunched my face up and grabbed the remote.

"Might as well just watch a stupid movie and order greesy chinese food." I grumbled as she laughed. "Miley, it's fine, All I need is you here and I'm all set." She said and I just looked over her and watched the tv, angry at myself. "No it isn't." I said simply and she took the remote and shut off the tv, and grabbed my face. "What would make it better?" She asked seriously and I shrugged. "If I wasn't such a screw up." I said and she shook her head.

She stood up and grabbed the phone. "Where are you calling?" I asked and she smiled. "Ordering chinese." She said simly and I just glared at the tv, once again off. "I'm gonna start a movie for us is that ok?" I asked and she just nodded. I grabbed a random movie and got a blanket. We were a couple minutes into the movie when the food arrived and it was a pretty funny movie, and romantic as well, wich kinda made me mad, I wish we could have a funny romantic scene like in the movies.

"Hey Miley.. pass the salt." Mikayla said with her mouth half full. I grabbed it and passed it to her without looking. She used it and the asked if I wanted some and I just nodded and took it from her. I finally took my eyes away from the tv and as I shook the salt the cover came off and poured all over my food.

"Oh my god... Mickey." I said, angrily and she started giggling. Ofcourse, signalling she did it on purpose. "Wanna share mine?" She asked and I just rolled my eyes and nodded. She grabbed the chopsticks to feed me as I watched the tv and I turned my head as it almost reached my mouth and I gasped. On the end of the chopstick was a diamond engagement ring. "Mickey?!" I screached and she laughed. I shakily took the ring off the end of it and held it, not puting it on just yet. She sat up and grabbed it and got on the floor on one knee in front of me.

"Miley?" She asked and I just nodded. "I love you so much, and I love the effort you put into tonight, even though you think it's terrible, I'm glad I'm with you, and I want to be with you forever. Would it make tonight a tad bit better If I ask you to marry me? " She asked as she kissed my hand and then added with a cocky smile... " Will you?" I just screached and jumped off the couch and practically tackled her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three years later**

"Daddy... come on your tie is fine, stop fussing with it." I whined as I slapped his hand away from the tie on his tux. "Sorry darlin, it's just that I can't have a crooked tie and look like a fool at my own daughters wedding... now you sure baby girl?" He asked jokingly, knowing that I stayed up all night and paced back and forth all morning waiting untill it was time to get ready. It was perfect, I mean, imagine getting married on your ninteenth birthday to most beautiful, geourgeous person ever.

I just nodded my head and took a deep breath. I walked out and saw her... the most beautiful person ever. Mikayla standing at the alter, looking me up and down. Both of us were awestruck by eachother. The music played and I started to go down the isle and when I got to her and she smiled at me, my knees went so weak that I can't even explain. Sarah beside me, Oliver beside Mikayla... grinning like a fool. He did look handsom in a tux though. It took alot of convicing to get him to wear it and lots of fussing with his tie. Sarah looked georgeous in her dress, and Mikayla... I can't even explain.

I know that I would have had Lilly be the maid of honor.. but fate had different plans. I couldn't help but grin, as I could have sworn I saw a flash of blond hair, walking through the isles. I can tell Lilly's here... maybe I can't see her, but I do feel it. _"Good luck." _I heard, just barely audible, and it felt like someone blew in my ear. I turned slightly and Sar was to far to have whispered. I grinned even bigger and took Mikaylas hand._ I guess we have her blessing._

The minister... or fake minister, I'm not sure how it works but whatever, he said all of the stuff that they say and before we knew it, we shakily put the rings on eachothers fingers and 'kissed the bride'. I couldn't be happier, and Oliver... wait he's crying? "Oliver..." I said, and then hugged him. He sniffled and mummbled about somthing in his eye and then grunted trying to be manly.

We went to the hotel after changing, and ofcourse we held hands in the elevator on the way to our floor. Both of us were shaking and nervous with anticipation. We got to the door of our room and Mikayla stopped me before I could open it. She picked me up and siad we had to do it the right way. I chuckled at how adorable she is. She kissed me on the lips as I wrapped my arms around her neck and she entered the room, kicking the door shut with her foot.

Setting me down gracefully, she had a twinkle in her eye. I smiled and kissed her, entertwining our fingers and standing as close as possible. She grinned that cocky grin and pulled my hips against hers... "You know what happens next right?" She whispered. I nodded, smiling, and kissed her neck and then ran to the bathroom. She looked confused and watched me. I stopped at the doorframe and smiled seductively. "I need to change first. Silly boy." I teased her. I knew she wouldn't get offended, she was definitely gonna have to be the guy in our marriage.

**Author's note: Sorry... I had to, and I know alot of people are going to be mad because of Lilly's accident, but she's in a better place now. I actually cried writing this and had to stop like three times, anyways, I hope you liked this even though it was sad.**


End file.
